Yui's Inferno
by TheMadYuriWriter16
Summary: When Mio finds a box in Yui's closet, she'll realize there's much more to Yui than she thought... Another attempt at a Disturbed/K-ON crossover.
1. Chapter 1

It was after school when Mio Akiyama and Yui Hirasawa were heading towards the music room. "Now Yui, are you sure you remember how to play the guitar," Mio said, looking at the brunette. "We did a lot of studying for that test." Yui looked at the bassist for a moment before pouting.

"Mou Mio-chan, and I thought you were supposed to be the nice one." She said, Mio chuckled a little before they made it to the door. Yui went to grab the handle, but before she could, the door shot open and hit her in the face. Mio let out a shriek when she saw blood leave Yui's nose, before she hit the floor. Ritsu poked out her head from the other side of the door, only to get a head bump from an angry Mio.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked while rubbing her sore head. Mio ignored her while picking up the unconscious Yui. Ritsu's face went from pain to guilt. Mio was about to place Yui on the couch when she heard her sneeze.

"Ehh, why are you carrying me?" She asked, causing the bassist to drop her in surprise.

"H-how are you conscious already?" Mio stuttered while the brunette was rubbing her head.

"Oh that, it happens a lot at home, usually Ui would be in such a rush she'd open the door on my face, but I've gotten used to things like that."

"How often does that happen for you to be used to it?" Ritsu asked.

"At least once a day, but it hasn't happened since she got into this school." Yui replied, getting off the floor. "By the way, where's Mugi-chan?"

"She said she'd be late today because she has cleaning duty." Mio said, placing her bag on the couch. Yui then went to grab her guitar, but found the neck broken from the fall. Mio and Ritsu ran to the broken brunette.

"Gitah." She whimpered while Mio was rubbing her back. She tried to fix the neck by pushing the two pieces together.

"Yui, that isn't going to work," Mio said, causing the sobbing Yui to hug the bassist. "Ritsu, tell Mugi that we won't be having practice today, I'll take Yui back to her house, We'll take the guitar to the shop tomorrow." Ritsu nodded before heading downstairs. Mio then proceeded to walk the guitarist back to her house.

"W-why'd to good have to die so young?" Yui asked, hugging her guitar tighter.

"Your guitar isn't dead Yui," Mio said, wiping a few tears from Yui's eyes. "It can still be fixed, then it'll be just like new." Yui smiled a bit before pulling Mio into a hug, crushing the guitar even more in the process.

A few minutes later they both arrived at the house, to see a teary eyed Ui at the door. "Onee-chan, I'm so sorry about your guitar." She said as she squeezed the guitarist in a tight hug. "If I had known it would break at school, I would've kept you home."

"If I hadn't known better, I could've sworn the guitar was yours." Mio said, causing Yui to chuckle and Ui to blush. The three then went inside the house.

"I'm going to help Ui with the snacks, so you can head upstairs ahead of me." Yui said to Mio, who nodded before heading up. Upon walking into Yui's room, she was shocked to find it clean.

"Poor Ui, always cleaning up after her sister." She thought to herself. Looking around the room, she noticed a box in the closet. "I wonder what's in here." She then pulled the box out and looked around the sides, which said 'Danger'. "A small peek wouldn't hurt." She mumbled to herself before she started opening it. Though a hand closed it shut, startling the bassist. Looking up, she saw that it was Ui, and she was not happy.

"Some things are best left undiscovered." She said sourly, pushing the box back into the closet. "It's only for the best between you and Onee-chan." She then walked out of the room, leaving a confused Mio on the floor.

She looked over at the box for a moment before wondering. "What's in that box that's so bad?"

Authors Notes

There are none… Goodbye!

TheMadYuriWriter


	2. Chapter 2

Mio had sat on the ground for the longest time, thinking about what could be in the box. "Maybe she has dead animals in there, that would put a fault in our friendship, but not destroy it completely." She thought, shaking her head afterwards at the ridiculous idea. "That's not possible, Yui loves animals."

Just then, Yui had walked into the room, carrying a tray of assorted snacks. "Huh, Mio-chan, what are you doing on the floor?" Yui asked, getting a surprised reaction from the bassist, who did not know she was there. Mio quickly got up, and pulled out a ''training guitar' while Yui set the tray down, noticing Mio's jumpy actions. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Yui, I was thinking about something." Mio said.

"Alright, but why are we starting now?" Yui asked.

"Well, your guitar will be fixed by tomorrow, and you forgot how to play." Yui thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, but we should have these before you go," Yui said, pointing at the snacks. "I made them myself, and Ui said they were really good." Mio knew Ui was merely being kind to her sister, and that she had to do the same. She knew she was in an icy situation with Ui, even if she didn't know why.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she patted the spot next to her, calling Yui over. "Alright, do you remember which cord this is?" Mio asked, Yui sat there for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't remember." Yui stated.

"This is the 'C' chord." Mio said, pretending to strum the guitar, and getting a soft 'jyan' from Yui. Mio looked over at the brunette for a moment, trying to figure out why she made that sound.

"Ah, I remember!" Yui exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Mio asked.

"The chords, I remember that I used sound to reference each chord." She said, grabbing the guitar, and positioning her fingers for each chord while making a different toned 'jyan' for each. Mio could only find herself amazed, not only for the fact she remembered each cord, but also because she taught herself.

"That's amazing Yui," She said, before looking down a little. "I guess that means you won't need me to teach you anymore." Yui looked at Mio for a moment, before patting her on the back.

"I'll always need you Mio-chan," Yui said, causing Mio to look up in confusion. "We both know that I'll eventually forget all of this again." Mio then stood up and hugged the brunette.

"At least I know I can go to you for a ego boost." Mio said, causing Yui to pout.

"Is that all you've needed me for, that's mean." Yui said, puffing her cheeks out.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She said, letting go of Yui to pack her things.

"Aww, you're leaving already?" Yui whined, falling to the ground. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to Yui, it's almost 6, and I promised to be home by 6:30." Mio said, looking down at Yui, only to notice a tattoo near the base of her neck. She looked at it for a moment before helping Yui up. "See you tomorrow Yui."

"Okay." Yui said as Mio walked out the door.

Back at her house, Mio was laying on her bed, thinking about what the tattoo said. "What the hell is Disturbed?" She asked herself. Little did she know, she would find out sooner than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep hadn't come easy for Mio that night. Constantly thinking about what Yui was hiding, and what exactly Disturbed meant. She was lucky it was Saturday, or she would've had to break her perfect attendance just to keep from passing out. A loud knock came from her door, but she was too tired to answer. Unluckily for her, it was Ritsu who was knocking, and she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. "Why can't she leave me be?" Mio mumbled to herself. About 15 minutes later she finally answered the door. "What?" she asked, looking at Ritsu, who had a grin on her face.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a concert with me?" She asked, pulling the tickets out of her pocket. The first thing Mio noticed about the tickets, was that they're back stage passes.

"How did you get those, they aren't exactly around your budget?" Mio asked.

"They were actually prizes from a contest, I was lucky I won, a lot of people wanted these." Ritsu replied.

"How do you know they're the real thing?"

"They had cops there to make sure no one was getting ripped off." Ritsu said.

Mio thought about it for a moment, until she saw that the tickets were for Disturbed. "I don't know, have you asked Yui if she wanted to go?" She asked

"I did, but she said she was doing something tomorrow."

"Oh, then I guess I'll go." Mio said, giving in.

"Hooray, meet me by the train station tomorrow, here's your ticket." Ritsu said, just before running off. Mio just stared at the ticket for a while, before heading back into the room. She then spent the next few hours finding out what exactly Disturbed is. Most of it however, was spent in the corner after listening to 'The Animal'.

"Why do they have to be so scary?" Mio said to herself as she looked through more of their songs. By the end of her search, she found out absolutely nothing about the band. "And why are they so inclosed, I can't find anything about the band itself." She was about to search another website, when she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, coming."

Mio opened the front door to find Ui there. "Good evening Mio-sempai, how are you?" She said.

"I'm doing just fine, what brings you here?" Mio asked, letting Ui in.

"Well, I heard that you were going to a concert tomorrow, is it true?"

"Yeah, Ritsu wanted me to come along." Mio replied.

"Hmm, then be sure to have this with you." Ui said, handing Mio a red card. "You'll need it."

"Alright, thank you." Mio said, unsure of what it's purpose is.

"It's no problem, but I should be getting home now, can't leave Onee-chan alone for too long. Ui said as she walked out. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Mio said, closing the door as she walked back up to her room. "Jeez, there are too many things happening for me to handle." She said as she placed the card on her desk. She was able to sleep peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Mio woke up the next morning a lot more refreshed than she was yesterday. So she decided to get ready for the concert that'll be in a few hours. "I just hope nothing will go wrong." She thought to herself. A few moments later, she heard a knock at her door. Opening it, Mio found Ritsu to be on the otherside.

"Oh, it's a good thing you're up, I thought I was going to have to wake you up again." Ritsu said, rubbing the back of her head. Mio merely sighed at the comment, but was happy to see her friend none the less.

"So, what are you doing up so early for?" Mio asked.

"Well, I've actually been up all night cause I was so excited for the concert, heh heh." Ritsu said.

"Do you think you'll be able to stay awake for the concert?"

"It's fine, I had a couple cups of coffee, and I'm ready to roll!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Mio said while grabbing her ticket and the red card.

"Hey, where'd you get that card?" Ritsu asked.

"I had actually gotten it from Ui oddly enough. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Then why'd you make it sound like a big deal?" Mio said as she bonked Ritsu on the head.

"You didn't have to hit me because of it." Ritsu said while rubbing her head. Mio then looked at her clock and noticed the time.

"We better get going Ritsu if we want to make it there before the concert." She said while walking out the door, with Ritsu behind her.

The concert hall didn't have as many people as previously thought, especially since the band is more known than others. "Maybe it's because were going earlier, the concert doesn't start for a couple hours." Ritsu said, looking around. They got to the door before being stopped by a ticket holder.

"Ticket please." The man said, holding out his hand. Ritsu had first gave the man her ticket, then Mio gave him the ticket and the red card. The man looked at the red card before giving it back. "I suggest you keep that."

"Okay." Mio said, pocketing the card. The two then went inside, only to find that there aren't many people there either. "Seriously, where is everyone?"

"Oh, you guys must be new to Disturbed concerts." A woman said, walking towards the two. She had green hair and seemed to be around their age. "Name's Minami." She said.

"So what exactly is different about this concert compared to others?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, though Disturbed may be popular, they only have around a hundred tickets for their concerts."

"Why would they do that if so many people like their music?"

"Though I don't know the real reason, people say it's because the lead singer can't handle a full sized concert." Minami said. Just then, a smaller girl with red hair came up.

"Mi-chan, come on, everyone's waiting up front." She said, pulling on MInami's shirt.

"Well, I guess I have to go, see you guys later." Minami said as she walked towards the front.

"I hope we get to see her again, she's nice." Mio said.

"I agree, maybe we can get her number after the concert." Ritsu said.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Soon five spotlights went lit up on the stage, showing all five members of Disturbed. The singer then grabbed the microphone, and in a low growl, shouted. "Who's ready to get disturbed!?

Authors notes

Jeez, seems like I keep pulling out cliffhangers more than a fat man pulls out twinkies. That's basically all I have to say, so goodbye!

TheMadYuriWriter16


	5. Chapter 5

To say the singer's voice is scary would be an understatement. Mio found herself terrified of it, and found herself even more so as each song passed. From 'Down With The Sickness', to 'Innocence', and even 'My Child'. Each song brought a horrid message with an animal's screech to back it up. Mio had tried to leave multiple times, but Ritsu held her back each time. "It'll get better." she said, but when is the question. Plus she also had a backstage pass, so that also kept her there.

After finishing 'The Animal', the singer took a few breaths before speaking. "It is to my regret to say the concert is almost over." A few boos went his way. "However, we can do one more song." He then put his guitar on its stand before picking up the mic.

"I wonder what song they're going to sing." A couple people said.

"This is when it gets better, Mio." Ritsu said.

"I hope." Mio replied. The rhythm guitarist started playing, and Mio recognized the tune. "This sounds like a song I had written before high school, 'Believe' if I remember correctly." She thought to herself. The singer started singing, which caused Mio to stare in disbelief. "This is the song I wrote, how did he get the lyrics?" She thought.

"This sounds a lot like your song, doesn't it?" Ritsu said, nudging Mio's shoulder.

"That's because it is, but how did he get it, I had only showed it to you and Yui." Mio said.

It was a few minutes after the song had ended, Mio and Ritsu had just gotten backstage, and Mio was not happy. "Just calm down Mio, there's no need to get mad." Ritsu said.

"No reason, he clearly stole my song, I don't know how, but I wrote 'Believe' long before he did." Mio said, anger clear in her voice.

"Maybe he caught a glimpse of the song, and found it so beautiful, he just had to sing it."

"Then why didn't he give me credit?"

"Maybe he was just so excited to play the song, he forgot it wasn't his." Ritsu said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but it's obvious he stole it." Mio said, crossing her arms across her chest.

A couple men in suits saw the two girls and walked up to them. "Do you two have a backstage pass?" A man asked. Ritsu gave the man her pass while Mio gave him her pass and red ticket. The two men looked at the red card for a moment before leading the girls to a private room. "The band will be here in a moment." The man said before closing the door.

"Wasn't that the card Ui gave you," Ritsu asked, Mio only nodded. "How exactly did she get something like that?"

"I don't know, but at least I can talk to the guy about my song." Mio said.

"Jeez Mio, can't you stop with that for five minutes?" Ritsu asked, annoyed.

"I have to agree, it's not that big of a deal." Disturbed's singer said, scaring the two girls from their spot. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Ritsu stood for a moment, calming herself before speaking. "Not really that, but more the fact you came out of no where."

"He's always been a man of surprises," Another man said, purposely bumping into the singer. "Name's Michael." He said, reaching out his hand. To which Ritsu shook.

"Name's Ritsu, and the one cowering in the corner is Mio." Ritsu said, pointing towards Mio. "By the way, where are the other members?"

"They won't be coming, You guys did have the red card." Michael said, holding up the card Mio gave to the guards moments ago. The three then heard a light snoring, and looked towards the sleeping singer.

"Are you sure you guys are professional?"

"Hey, It's not his fault, he got too excited for the concert."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy to get excited." Ritsu said. The singer then rolled onto his back, causing the hood to fall back a little bit. "Oh, so he is human."

"I would've been surprised if he wasn't," Michael said, pulling the hood over the singer's face. " That's actually the first time I've seen more than just his grin, he isn't an open person."

"Well he should be locked up for scaring me like that." Mio said, pointing at the unconscious singer. "I nearly had a heart attack, and he stole my song!"

"Woah, what do you mean 'stole', he wrote all those songs."

"I had written 'Believe' long before he did, and I only showed it to my friends."

"'Believe', oh that song, he did say a friend let him use it," Michael said before thinking. "Do you have a sister?"

"No, I'm an only child, and he ain't a friend of mine." Mio said. "He stole it."

The singer then stood up and looked at Mio. "I may be a violent person, a lier, and an asshole, but I am not a thief."

"Then how did you get my song?" Mio asked, only to see that he had fallen asleep again. "You got to be kidding me."

"Just let the man sleep." Michael said, looking at the singer for a moment, then grabbing his hood. "A small peek wouldn't hurt." He said while looking at the two.

"Why not." Ritsu said.

"I don't know though, his identity is his privacy."

"Oh just do it already." Mio said as she pulled the hood back, only to gasp in surprise as to who it was.

"Well, did not see that coming." Michael said.

Mio however, was in shock. She couldn't believe that the person laying before her was actually her friend. "Y-Yui."

Authors Notes

I'm just going to say that the last little paragraph took longer to write than the rest of the story… And it sucks.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	6. Chapter 6

"I-it can't be, h-how?" Mio asked, looking at Michael.

"Don't look at me, I know just as much as you." He said. Mio started walking around the room, mumbling to herself.

"Well,at least we know your song wasn't stolen." Ritsu said, trying to lighten the situation.

A couple minutes later, Yui had woken up from her nap. "Yawn, what's going on?" She asked, unknowing that her hood was down.

"Okay, that's just creepy now." Ritsu said.

"What?" Yui asked, until Ritsu gave her a mirror. "Oh… WHAT!" She shouted, throwing the mirror against a wall, scarring Mio half to death. "Who pulled my hood down!?"

Mio only stood there for a minute before replying. "I-it was me."

"Why?" Yui said.

"B-because I thought you were a stranger who stole my song, and I got mad."

"Being mad doesn't cut it, you technically harassed a celebrity, I could have you arrested."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ritsu shouted.

Yui looked at Mio for a moment before chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mio asked.

"You honestly thought I'd have you arrested, I care for you far too much to do that," Yui said while trying to stifle her laughter. "Hell, I almost care for you as much as I do Michael."

"What, are you saying that you and Michael are together?" Ritsu said.

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous, I care for him as a father would a son."

"But you're a woman."

"I don't care." Yui said.

"Wait, isn't he like in his thirties or something, so wouldn't it be the other way around?" Mio asked.

"That would be true in most cases, but I can't count how many times she saved me." Michael said.

A light knock came to the door, signaling that their talk was over. "Well it was nice meeting you." Mio said, shaking Michaels hand. "But I'm guessing that means we have to go."

"Sadly, yes." Yui said while putting her hood back on. "But at least I'll see you at school."

"Well I hope we can see another one of your concerts." Ritsu said as she and Mio walked out the door.

A few minutes after they left, Ui walked in the room. "You planned this, didn't you?" Yui asked.

"Maybe, but at least she doesn't hate you." Ui replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I can say it was more than I can handle." Michael said, walking out of the room.

"I'm just hoping that the others will be no different." Yui said.

"I'm sure they will, we just went through the worst, now we can rest."

"Though I'm sure it won't be for long."

Ui then walked up, pulled Yui's hood down, and kissed her on the cheek. "Then lets make it last." She said, but Yui merely waved her off and walked out.

"I think it would be better if we went home." Yui said. Ui nodded and walked beside her.

Authors Notes

The only thing I have to say, is no, there's no incest…

Goodbye!

TheMadYuriWriter16


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm actually surprised that Yui's a rocker," Ritsu said while walking with Mio. "Never expected that from her."

"Same, but could we not talk about it, I'm still trying to process it." Mio said, causing Ritsu to look at her sympathetically.

"I understand Mio, but I don't think Yui had anything to do with it either,"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Ui walk in the room after we left, so I'm guessing she planned it." Ritsu said.

"I just remembered something." Mio said.

"What?"

"We completely forgot to fix Yui's guitar."

"It's fine Mio, She has other guitars."

"Yeah, but I think she wants to go with me."

Ritsu then grabbed Mio's shoulders and turned her, so they were face to face. "Why?" She asked.

"Well, I promised her we'd go together." Mio said.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because I need help with homework." Ritsu said, causing Mio to give her a head bump.

"Baka." Mio said while walking away.

Ritsu rubbed her head while she watched Mio walk away. What's got her panties in a bunch?"

Mio walked into her house and straight to her room. " Geez, she's usually fine with me hanging out with Mugi or Azusa, but why not Yui?" She thought to herself before blushing at a possible reason. "M-maybe she likes me."

Meanwhile, Yui and Ui were walking towards their house. Ui was humming to herself, but every so often would look at Yui, who hadn't smiled since Mio and Ritsu left. Are you okay Onee-chan?" She asked, causing Yui to look at her.

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

But I've never seen you so upset before."

"I said I'm fine." Yui said, walking into the house. Ui followed her in.

"Onee-chan..."

"Just... I know what you were trying to do, but you not only did it without telling me, but you also did it when I wasn't ready." Yui said.

"What do you mean?"

Yui sighed before looking at Ui. "I've only been friends with them for a few months, I wanted to tell them when I knew they would stay friends."

Ui looked at the ground before looking up at Yui. "I'm sorry... "

"No you aren't, you always do this crap." Yui said before head upstairs. Ui just wiped her tears before going to make lunch.

Authors Notes

I've returned to continue this... That's all... I apologize for the short chapter

Peace!

TheMadYuriWriter16


End file.
